Beautiful Essence
by CaptChristineRedfield
Summary: Chris meets a costumer at his "job" that intrigues him to the point that he gets in bed with him. But does he feel enough love for him that he'll might even have his children? AU, Mpreg. Includes Mister Alex Wesker.
1. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 1

This is the edited version of Beautiful Essence: Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>" If my nights were anything like last night, I'd probably come to work in my sleep ".<p>

Chris Redfield sat in his bed after coming home from work as a stripper, even though he he hated calling it that. He then brushed his hair out after washing the gel out.

Chris deeply loved Wesker for all the pleasure that one night he had caused but he also deeply wanted to have more contact . He had a feeling he knew what it was but he ignored the thought. Laying down in his bed, he tried to fall asleep but could not stop thinking about that incident he had with that blonde... handsome... son of a bitch. He could remember it like the back of his hand since it was last night.

* * *

><p>Chris changed into his normal stripper clothes and told his boss he was ready to get the show started. Today, he decided to wear something special. Similar to a schoolgirl outfit, short sleeved white blouse, blue frilly skirt, high heels, and stockings. Plus, he flattened his somewhat short hair. Stepping out, he first sighted that even more costumers had come to see him. Grabbing the pole, he twisted his leg around it and leap in the air, spinning around going on for ten minutes, he stopped to collect the tips thrown at him.<p>

Looking out into the crowd, he noticed a particular blonde person that wore sunglasses.

_Oh great, now vampires come to see me also, _he thought.

Decided he better go big then go home, he stepped down the stage and then walked up to him. Introducing himself, he learned his name was Albert Wesker. His face seemed friendly but his attire was questionable. Everything he had on was black. Just looking at him made him hot. Sitting in the seating area for the costumers and performers, Chris learned a little bit about Albert but nothing too important.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Wesker. You mind if I call you that?

" I don't mind at all. I know I might be rushing but do you wanna do something after work? ". _Please say yes, you cheeky bastard._

_" _You're not a murderer are you? ". Chris stares at Albert with a state that seems serious but really isn't. " I'm just joking. We can go after I get changed ".

It takes 10 minutes for him to change and then they leave the club. Chris doesn't have a car so he drives with Wesker to his apartment.

Once the door closes behind them, clothes drop off each other's body and hands explore crevices and dips they've never been to.

" Ah. Ah. Ah. More, please ". Chris moans, yelling the passion out loud.

The bed dips with their bodyweight and the dance of love making begins again.

Finally, their bodies run out of any energy to give each other pleasure and rest takes over instead.

* * *

><p>Thank for reading my first story y'all. Later ㈏6<p> 


	2. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 2

Second Chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy! Also, this chapter has been edited.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up to see that Albert had left already. Parts of last night were flashing through his head and that certainly gave him a headache. Suddenly, an important thought came to his head.<p>

_Did he put a condom on last night?, _he thought. _This is a bad time to have kids._

See, In Chris's genetics, he can also get pregnant like a female. There's a one out of a ten chance your chlid will have these genes and guess what, Chris just happened to be that one. Now that he thought about that, he finally knew he wanted to quit his stripper or _exotic dancer_ job. The pay was just right but he was tired of using his body instead of his brain. He always wanted to be a ... nurse actually. His sister was also a nurse and said it was a great occupation to work with kids. Everyone who knew Chris knew he has a soft heart for kids, no matter what.

Tonight, he was going to tell his boss that he was going to quit and pursue his career. Carlos would understand...right?

_Please understand, Carlos._

* * *

><p>Coming into the club "<em> Delightful Dreams<em> ", Chris said hello to the bartender whose name was Amy. Going backstage, Chris found Carlos having a smoke.

Greeting him, Carlos was somewhat surprised to see Chris in normal clothing instead of his usual _work _attire. " So what brings you here Chris? he said calmly.

" Well... Im actually here to tell you that I quit, Carlos. " he said in a hushed tone.

" What.. but Chrissie, your my top performer, everyone here mostly comes to see you, if you are gone, how am I suppose to make the _gran dinero_! ". Carlos said in a booming voice.

" I'm sure you can find someone else but this is my decision, I want to be something more than a plaything to look at , I want to have a purpose in this world. You have to understand Carlos ". Chris said firmly.

In his mind, Carlos knew how he felt he was right but after hearing Chris say his feelings, he knew Chris should have the right to do whatever he wanted to do in life.

" Ok Chris, I understand. Just make sure you find that right one, ok? ".

Chris immediately thanked Carlos and gave him a hug with all his might considering Carlos was bigger than him. Walking out the club , he welcomed the fresh air since the club smelled like ass and jizz. Now Chris just had to find Albert Wesker and have that talk they desperately needed.

The walk to his apartment was needed after quitting his job. Wait, he just quit his job.

_My only source of income. " _Did you hear that world? I JUST QUIT MY **ONLY **JOB! ".

" Shut the hell up, kid. Nobody wants to hear about your problems right now! ".

After hearing the outburst from the random person, he sped up his pace to get home quicker. Arriving to the lobby of his building, he checked his mailbox and found some bills. He then closed the mailbox and walked upstairs to his door.

" Home sweet home ".

* * *

><p>Now seeing a note on his dresser when he was about to pass out on his bed , Chris saw Wesker had scribbled his numbers on a piece of paper. Calling the number, he expected no one to pick up since it was 11:35pm but after a few rings, he heard a voice ask who this was.<p>

" Uh.. Albert, It's Chris. You remember me right? ".

" Oh Chris, what is it that you need? ".

_Here comes the hard part. _" Well, I was going to ask if we could have a talk tommorrow, it's very important. "

Hearing the need in Chris's voice, Albert knew he better say yes or he might sound like a total fucking douchebag if he said no.

" Ok , how does 1:30pm sound? ".

" That sounds good. See you tomorrow then ". After hanging up, sleeping was definitely the easiest part of the day.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story. Remember to read and review. Criticism is always welcomed. xX Christine Redfield Xx<p> 


	3. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 of Beautiful Essence! ^.^

It was'nt exactly 1:30 but five minutes after but still Albert showed up... in a police officer outfit. It was tight on his muscular body, his arms rippling, his jaws firm too. His hair

was also slicked back to a tee. Now you see, I also wanted to look great so I wore a tight green t-shirt that was sleeveless since it was very hot, some khaki shorts that showed

my ass very nicely and my favorite pair of converses. " Ah Chris, there you are. Should we sit down? " " Uh, sure yeah ". Sitting down, Chris starting bringing up their last '

meet-up' and finally thought of a way to tell him the news.

* * *

><p>" Well, Albert, what I wanted to tell you was ... im going to quit my stripping job! " Chris said shyly but was happy to get it off his chest. Albert was very happy for Chris<p>

his job as a very shitty one. " Im so happy for you, Chris. I knew you had it in you to quit." Al then got up and immediately gave Chris a bear hug. Putting his arms around

his shoulders, he smelled scents like oranges and ... was that caramel? If he could, Chris would stay in Albert's arms forever but seeing as they were still in the ' friends zone

Chris ended the hug and they both sat back down. " Now what was the other news you wanted to tell me "? Speaking with some confidence, Chris said " Albert, i'm not one

hundred percent sure yet but... I might be .. pregnant." 

* * *

><p>Albert could not believe what Christopher just said to him. " Might be pregnant? " "Bloody fucking hell, I must have forgot to put a condom on that damn night " . Hearing<p>

this, Chris thought Al might abandon him and his child that might or might not existed but he had a good feeling it did since he had morning sickness today. " Listen Chris, if

you are pregnant, I will be a father to that child. I promise." Taking Chris's hands in his , He looks into his sapphire eyes. " I want to be there for you, no matter what.

Chris knew he might already have found that one person that would make him happy. " Thank you so much, Albert! " They would have gone for another hug but Al heard a

very familar voice. " Oh, there you are, Whiskers! "

* * *

><p>Looking behind him, Chris saw a handsome blonde who wore a deep blue Armani suit with leather shoes. Waliking steadily to them, he saw he looked to Wesker. Sitting<p>

down, He introduced himself as Alex, Wesker's brother. " Oh, so this is Chris. He is very cute. " Winking at him, he blushed deeply. Asking Chris if he wanted to walk him to

The R.P.D, He agreeded. While walking back with both Albert and Alex, he told them about his plan to become a nurse. Telling them that, Albert told them that they were

looking for a medic. Hearing this, Chris knew he was going to have to finish his last course. " Really, well looks like I have to work for that job. " Albert really did hope Chris

would join S.T.A.R.S.

" Well, looks like my break is over. Later " Going inside, Al blew a kiss to Chris and walked inside the Department. Now with only Alex and Chris, he asked if Alex would walk

him back to his apartment. Walking up to the steps, Chris thanked him and was just about to go inside until Alex told him about his shoelaces. Seeing this, Chris bent over

and Alex took this one moment to look at Chris's beautiful ass. Oh yes, .Good to Alex.

* * *

><p>This was Chapter 3 of my Story : Beautiful Essence. I hope you enjoyed it ^ ^. Also Read and Review. Have A Great Day!<p> 


	4. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Beautiful Essence. Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up at approximately 7:21 with a ache to throw up, so he did for 3 minutes straight. ' This morning sickness is a real pain in the ass' he thought as he got up and wiped his mouth. Get dressed, he put on some comfortable blue jeans, a t-shirt that said ' Bite Me!' and a pair of Nikes.<p>

Sitting in the kitchen, Chris thought about breakfast and thought waffles and bacon were fine. Getting the utensils, he turned on the stove and watched as

the flames came to life. After ten of flipping waffles and bacon, Chris took it out and put the food on a plate. Sitting down, he remembered he was super

hungry and shoveled down his throat. Putting in the sink, he walked out his apartment.

* * *

><p>Getting to the Racoon City College, he greeted his friends and got to his class. He grabbed his lab coat and sat on his seat for th last. Time went surpisingly<p>

fast and Chris was told instead of attending the gradutation , Chris could go on a trip to Paris and bring 4 people with him. Hearing this , he was very

excited." Paris!. Thank you so much". Leaving the college, he was suddenly craving for some pickels which was weird because Chris fucking hated pickles.

Calling Albert, he told him the news and asked if he could pick him up since he so tired. Al said he'll be there in 10 minutes. Hanging up, Chris was walking

towards the bench but suddenly passed out.

* * *

><p>Waking up, he saw a handsome face with hazel eyes and black hair. Sitting up, he now remembered it was Carlos! " Oh, thank you Olive. I just passed out<p>

and...". " It's okay, Chris. Just when you were about to fall, I caught you". Thanking him once again, he heard wheels rolling up to where they were and saw

it was Albert. Now standing up, he introduced Carlos to Wesker and told him what happened. Opening the door, Chris told Olive that he wanted to discuss

something later. " Ok Chris, later!". Waving back, Albert sped off.

Seeing it was only 11:34 am, Wesker asked how did his last nurse course go. " Well, they said instead of attending the graduation, I will be going on a trip

to Paris!". " Bloody hell, that's great Christopher but who are you going to bring?". " I want you and your brother Alex to go and I'll bring my sister Claire and

Carlos". Chris finished with hidden excitement. " I was hoping you would say that. Me and Alex have some leftover vacation we could spend". Hearing this,

Chris could see the vacation going so beautifully in Paris. Albert then asked if he would like to met the rest of S.T.A.R.S. " Of course, I want to see who you

work with". Liking this, Albert sped off to the R.P.D.

* * *

><p>Stepping inside the lobby, Chris greeted by many people who were staring at him like he was the most perfect person in the world. He only changed his<p>

clothes quickly into some skinny jeans which somehow made his ass look bigger, a dark green and blue polo shirt and some combat boot. Going up some

stairs, he saw a door that said ' S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team'. Seeing this as the destination, he stepped in first was greeted with laughing, talking and gum

chewing. Hearing the door closed and seeing the captain walk in, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him " Now team, this is my friend

Chris. He wanted to meet you all." Chris then stood there nervously and squeaked a tiny " Hello" to everyone. A male with a bandana walked up to him and

introduced himself as Joseph Frost. Immediately pulling him into a hug, everyone watched if he would return the hug which he did but felt hands on his ass

which he knew were Joseph's hands. Bringing up his knee, he kicked him in his testicles and watched as he crumbled down. Walking forward with confidence,

he met others such as Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, and Brad Vickers. This Brad seemed extremely sad and shy so Chris just pulled into a hug and it seemed

to make him blush as red as a tomato. Pulling back , he hugged some more but then noticed one seem to be polishing a magnum. Going towards him, he

tapped him on his shoulder and when Barry turned around, he was greeted with a pretty face who had kissable lips and luckily since they forgot to put away

some of the christmas decorations, he gave a short kiss which seemed to definetly stun Chris. Pulling away, Chris told Albert he was ready to go home.

Turning around, he waved good bye to everyone and they both went downstairs and out the main doors. Arriving at Chris's apartment 20 minutes later,

Albert had the confidence to give a passionate kiss which lasted 15 seconds. Pulling away, Chris walked up to the lobby doors and blew Al a kiss. Going into

the elevator, he pressed 5 and was going up. Getting out, Chris turned into his hallway and saw boxes which meant someone was moving in. Taking his keys

out and putting them into the slot, he ran to his bedroom and plopped on the bed since he was so tired.

* * *

><p>Thank you for READING! I hoped you enjoyed it. Who's moving in? You'll see. Have a Great Day! ^.^<p> 


	5. Beautiful Essence-Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter of Beautiful Essence! Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Waking up, Chris once again puked his guts out in the toliet for another 2 minutes. Flushing the toliet, he brushed his teeth and went into his kitchen. To his surprise, someone knocked on his door. Looking at himself, he knew he looked like shit. Yelling he'll be there in a second, he rushed in his room and found some shorts and a thin t-shirt that showed his muscular yet fragile body. Going back to the door, he opened it to reveal...<p>

" Hello, Im your new next door neighbor, Leon Scott Kennedy". Scanning Leon, he saw he had dirty blonde hair, dark

blue loose shorts but no shirt. He could see all the hard work Leon had probably put in to get that body. Rock-hard abs,

perfect pecs, that beautiful smile that matched Albert's smoking hot smirk. " Hello Leon, i'm Christoper Redfield but I

rather be called Chris " he told him with a friendly smile. Now it was Leon's turn to look at Chris's body. He saw that he

had such a beautiful face, his hair shined, his vibrant blue eyes glowed. Also, he thought his ex-girlfriend Ada had a

magnificent ass but when Chris invited him inside his apartment and he bent over to pick up some clothing that was on

the floor, he knew he had started to drool once he looked at those perfectly shaped globes. God, he just wanted to ram

his raging hard-on between those fucking... " Hey Leon, wanna relax in the living room?

* * *

><p>Hearing this, he knew he wanted to accept but he had to get to his job interview. " Sorry, Chris. I really would love to stay but I have to go".<p>

" Oh.. ok. Well I hope you come by again soon enough". Walking to the door, he quickly gave Chris a bear hug.

Walking out the door, he knew he had to visit Chris AGAIN.

Going back inside the apartment, he got dressed in some proper clothes for his job intreview.

A dark green blazer, a white undershirt, a white shirt, matching green dress pants and black dress shoes.

" I hope S.T.A.R.S will accept me. I sure as hell worked hard to get that last course finished. Getting his stuff, he walked

out his apartment with his head held high.

* * *

><p>Walking inside the R.P.D, he walked up the stairs he somehow remembered and walked to the receptionist.<p>

" Excuse me, im hear for my interview as the official S.T.A.R.S nurse. I'm Chris Redfield".

" Oh yes, Chris. Sit down. The captain will be out in a minute".

Sitting down, I noticed there were only a little bit of men but there was a lot of women here.' This is gonna be a long wait' he thought.

An hour later, he was called for his intreview. Now he knew he was fucking nervous.

" Hello, Chris. Sit down and relax". Albert told him in a commanding voice. Looking at Chris, he thought he looked so good in that suit. And he could see that tanned chest he knew so well.

" Well, first tell me why you think you would be great in S.T.A.R.S, Christopher".

" The reasons why I would be good for S.T.A.R.S is I love to care for people, young or old. Also, I would never let you down. Plus, im not like those whorish women outside that damn door who just wants to suck everyone's cock!" Chris yelled at Albert.

' What the fuck just happened. Probably these fucking hormones that surging through my entire body' he thought.

" Well, Christopher... you certainly took me there. Since I truly know you love to care for people and you already know my team so well, I knew you were the right choice. Welcome to S.T.A.R.S".

* * *

><p>When Chris heard welcome, he knew he already knew he had the job. He didn't want to start crying but he couldn't stop the waterworks and rushed at Albert and gave him a soul searching kiss.<p>

As the kiss stopped, he went to his door and put ' Do Not Disturb' and closed the blinds.

When he told everyone surounding the office to leave and they did, he rushed at Chris, shedding his blazer and undershirt. Taking off his own shirt, he felt Chris feeling up his own body. Shoving all the stuff on the floor, he plopped him on the desk and ripped off his pants.

He could see that Chris decided to wear briefs which showed his arousal nicely. Taking those off too, he could see that he was packed nicely. Pumping him, Chris started to make such sexy noises that made him want to shove his aching cock inside him. Lifting his hips up, he saw that twitching hole he loved so much. Licking him there, he started to make even more noises. Feeling he was ready, he shoved down his pants and underwear in one go.

" Oh god, Albert. Fuck me already. Shove that cock in me!". Chris yelled in pleasure.

Making his wish come true, he slowly eased his girth inside his ass which was so tight.

" Chris, I can stay in here all day long. It's so hot" he exclaimed as he started faster, he could feel himself losing control but didn't want to hurt Chris so he slowed down. Seeing him such pleasure, he saw his prick was just standing there stiffly. Pumping him once again, he knew Chris was about to blow his load and he felt himself cumming to a end as well.

"Albert, it feels so good. You're the best I ever had!" he shouted. Finding Al's hand on his hip, he entwined their hands together and they both came with a shout or a scream.

Coming back down from their orgasm, they both cleaned themselves off and got dressed.

" Albert, I know we only knew each other for a little while but I know I love you" Chris said with a voice that meant every word came from the heart.

" I love you too, Dear Heart" Albert said with love. He know also knew he found his true love.

* * *

><p>Walking down the stairs, he called Claire and asked if he could come over to talk.<p>

" Sure, Chris. Come on over" she said. " Good, I'll be there in 20 minutes". Albert said he would drop him off at his sister's house and it was no problem at all.

20 minutes later, he was at his sister's Claire house and thanked Al for dropping him off. Giving him a sweet kiss, he sped back to the R.P.D to clean his office.

Knocking on her door, she answered with a giant hug that was filled with love. Walking to the living room, they both sat down on the sofa and talked about work, college and boys. Claire always had a feeling Chris was gay but still loved him no matter what.

" Well, I've had no luck this whole week so how about you?"

" I found the one, Claire. This man has swept me off my feet" he said with a gaze lost in space.

" Really?. Tell me about him". So Chris went on to tell Claire about the day he met him, how he supported him about quitting his job, their future child or children he was carrying and their trip to Paris.

" Holy shit Chris. All of that only happened in one fucking month. I wish I were you".

Half a hour later, Claire dropped Chris off at his apartment and kissed him on the cheek and told him good night.

Walking into his lobby, he went into the elevator and pressed 5. Unlocking the door, he walked to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Getting out, he heard a knock at the door and saw it was... Alex?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my fifth chapter of Beautiful Essence. That was my first sex scene and I felt it was just okay.<p>

Come back for more! ^.^ Also, I have a poll that is now open. Enjoy your day!


	6. Beautiful Essence-Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Beautiful Essence! Enjoy my current and future readers. ^ ^

* * *

><p>" Oh, Alex. I wasn't expecting you to come over today. Come in ".<p>

" Sorry, Chris. I just wanted to thank you for letting me come to Paris with you. I haven't had much vacation time but now I get to spend it with my brother's future husband "

' What did he just say? Future husband? Maybe Albert wants to marry me. I hope he does, I know he'll be a great husband and father. Seeing Chris tear up, he thought he might have said something wrong.

" Chris, i'm sorry if I said something wrong " Going in for a hug, he was close but Christopher couldn't help his hormones and quickly grabbed Alex's arms, spread them apart... and kneed him in his testicles. But it didn't stop there. He then turned around, bent his knees and brought up his right leg into a sweep kick somehow in his hallway with minuium space.

" Oh my god, Alex. I'm so sorry. You just rushed at me and I couldn't help but be protective of my child. Come here on the couch and I'll get the first aid pack.

Picking up Alex, he plopped him on the couch and rushed to get the pack. Coming back, he saw that he was still groaning in pain. Kneeling down, he opened it up and treated Alex's bruised chin that seemed to be bleeding lightly but that was quickly fixed with a guaze pad and a band-aid. Now he didn't know what to do about his balls.

" The pain down there isn't so bad Chris. The ache will go away " Alex said with hope in his voice.

" Well, I guess you're good to go. Also, I can't wait for Paris. I hope can learn more about you and Albert " Helping him off the couch, he couldn't help but look down at his stomach which seemed to have gotten bigger.

" Good night, Chris. I hope to see you soon " Nodding his head, he watched as he walked out the door. Getting up, he walked to his bedroom and turned on the television considering he wasn't tired anymore. After 30 minutes though, Chris's eyes started to get droopy and then he finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up, he didn't puke which made him want to twerk but just didn't have the energy to which made him a little sad but now remembering what today was, he knew he didn't give a shit.<p>

" My first day working for S.T.A.R.S. I know it's gonna be great since I somewhat know everyone ".

Taking out his uniform which was a old nurse with the mid-knee dress , stockings and typical nurse hat with the plus in the middle. Putting it on, he thought he looked okay but really wanted to wear the official outfit which he would have to pick up from the chief.

You see, when Chris first met the chief, Brian Irons, he caught him deeply looking at his ass like it was a fucking pot of gold. Now he would have to met him in his 'nurse' outfit.

Getting into his green Mustang GT, he got there in about 15 minutes. Walking into the lobby, he was greeted with whistles, claps and yells. Walking up the steps, he reached the ' S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team' door and walked in there with confidence.

Seeing six pairs of eyes on him, he walked up the Captain or his boyfriend telling him good morning and that he was ready for duty.

" Well Chris, you can just relax for now and wait until someone needs help ".

" Ok, Captain ". Walking back to his cubicle, he saw it was enough space to be comfortable. Putting up pictures and other knick-knacks, he saw it looked like a miniature apartment.

" Hello, Chris. Remember me? Joseph? " he said with a little desperation.

" Oh yeah. You're the guy I kicked in the balls. I'm so sorry about that. You were just a stranger back then so you understand right? ".

" Yeah, I guess so ". Moving back so Chris could get out of his cubicle, he watched as his ass moved so cutely.

" God, I love this fucking job so much ".

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway, he saw another door that said ' S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team '. Seeing this, he couldn't help himself but walk inside the room. There he saw there was more to the team. Apparently, there was about six people in this room.<p>

" Oh. You must be the new member of Alpha Team, Chris Redfield. Nice to meet you ". Said a man who had grayish black hair who had a accent I couldn't describe.

" Yes. Nice to meet you all ". Chris couldn't help but be nervous in front of people he doesn't know. He then walked up to the man and started asking questions after questions.

" My name is Enrico Marini and I'm Captain of Bravo Team. Meet my teammates ".

So, Chris then met Rebecca Chambers, Richard Aiken, Edward Dewey, Kenneth Sullivan and Forest Speyer. They all seemed to be nice people and knew he probably had just even more friends.

" See you guys- " Chris didn't get to finish his sentence since he slipped something but someone caught him just as he was about to fall on his ass. It was ... Albert?

' When did he get in here ' he thought but was glad Al caught him. Looking at him, he could see his vibrant blue-gray eyes that he loved so much.

" Thank you, Albert. I appreciate it alot ". Going in for a kiss, it was deep and passionate but seeing they were in their workplace, they both stopped. Letting Chris go, he walked out of the room and went down the hallway to the chief's office to get his S.T.A.R.S Uniform.

* * *

><p>Knocking on his door, it was answered by a chubby man who lookd like he was in his mid- forties to early-fifties. Letting him in, he could see it was neat and proper in his office. Siting down, he saw his uniform on the desk and picked it up. It was a short sleeved with the S.T.A.R.S logo stetched on the right sleeve. There was also gloves, green tight pants, utility belt with multiple compartments and dark green combats boots. Holsters and a taser also came with the assemble.<p>

" Don't forget your handgun ". Irons then handed Chris a gun which had a comfortable weight in his hands. He pointed to the chief who then visibly flinched. Irons then looked t Chris as he bent over to pick up something he dropped. Immediately feeling his schlong rising, he ignored it with all his might.

" Sorry about that ". Chris then thanked him and changed his clothes quickly in the bathroom. Coming out, everything fitted comfortably on his body. He then went back upstairs to his team where he enjoyed the rest of his day with his new family.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was okay. My hands are tired from typing so I stopped right here. Thank you for reading Beautiful Essence and I hope you follow me on this long journey. Have a Beautiful Day! ^.^ xX Christine Redfield Xx<p> 


	7. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Beautiful Essence. I can't believe it's already up to seven. *.* Well, here's another chapter to all my readers and followers! Also, I might not be able to update as much as I would love too but school... it's always school. Test after tests they shove in my face. Bastards.

* * *

><p>Getting home by 10:24 pm, Chris was dragging his feet to his bedroom where he long awaited to drop on his fluffy bed. Sitting down on the bed finally, he took off his boots and socks fist, then his pants, shirt and everything else when he quicky decided he would love a hot shower.<p>

Waiting for the water to warm up, he looked down at his belly and saw it got bigger just a tiny bit. Ok, maybe not a tiny bit but it was definetly getting bigger. After a minute or two, he stepped inside the shower and felt it was bliss.

" At least my muscles aren't so sore anymore "

Grabbing the coconut body wash, he rubbed some of it into a rag and scrubbed his body gently. After 10 minutes of washing himself, he stepped out of the shower/tub and grabbed his towel. Taking out a pair of red underwear, he slipped them on and got under the covers.

" Well, goodnight neighbors you noisy ass neighbors who always seem to make noise ". Chris then slept with ease just like a baby.

* * *

><p>Getting up in the morning was easier than he had thought. Walking to the bathroom, he now remembered he was two months pregnant and today was the day he would go to Paris with his boyfriend, Albert, Alex and his lovable but sometimes bossy sister, Claire. Grabbing his suitcase, he fulled it with shorts, jeans, t-shirts and other stuff that would be hopefully useful while on their trip.<p>

After 5 minutes, Chris was waiting for Albert and Alex to pick him up then go to Claire's house and get her too. Rolling his suitcase out the door and taking the elevator to the lobby, he saw that Al had just rolled up to the sidewalk and was honking his horn.

" Good to see you again, Dear Heart. Let's go pick up your sister so we can head to Paris! "

" Ok, Albert. Let me just put my suitcase in the back then we can go, my sweet darling " Chris said with a smirk growing on his face.

After gently throwing the luggage in the back, he got in the backseat and put his seatbelt on. After hearing the click, Al speed off to Claire's house with directions from Chris.

" So what's the first thing we should do in Paris, the city of love?. Maybe we could go to a fancy resturant and get to know each other better? "

Thinking about that, Chris took a look and noticed that Alex's vibrant blue eyes had a even brighter shine than before their last encounter which was still fresh in his mind.

" That sounds like a great idea, Alex. Im sure Claire would love to meet and know you two better ".

* * *

><p>Pulling up to Claire's house twenty minutes later, they saw her standing by her door on her cellphone typing her hands away. Seeing the car pull up, she put her phone away and rushed to the car.<p>

Shoving her suitcase with ease in the back, she slipped in the front seat where she finally met the blonde that had her brother swooning over the phone while having their conversations.

" So you're Albert Wesker. Nice to meet you finally. You really are one handsome son of a bitch"

Hearing this, Chris blushed a little but it went away quickly. Seeing as his sister and boyfriend were getting along, he knew this trip was going to be a unforgettable essence.

" So, how long have you been dating, Christopher? "

" It's been a month since I started dating him but I can already say he's the love of my life. Plus he's carrying my child or hopefully, children ".

" I know. Chris told me and without a doubt, I was happy hearing I was going to be a auntie! Hear that world, I'm going to be Auntie Redfield ".

* * *

><p>Arriving at the airport, they saw that their flight was about to leave in 10 minutes. Rushing to the ticket checker, they found their seats and sat down comfortably. Alex with Claire and of course, Albert with Chris.<p>

Knowing this was going to be a long flight, Chris asked the attendant for a pillow and plopped it behind his head and was about to doze off until he heard Albert say something inaudible,

" What was that, Al? I couldn't hear you ".

" I said I love you, Chris. Now get some rest for you and our child ".

" Do you really mean that, Al? It wasn't by accident was it? ".

" Of course not. I really do love you with all my heart ".

Hugging Chris close to him, radiating his warmth on to his body, he immediately dozed off to Albert's heat.

* * *

><p>Okay, I gonna end it right hear since I'm also about to doze off but I'm happy with the results of my story. Since the debut of the first chapter, Beautiful Essence has over 700 views which is very exciting to me since this is my first official story. Thank you for my folowers...<p>

BlackIce Children

phemonoe

lolita-princess95

Gazerock4evr

I'll try to update as soon as I can so until next time, Have a Great Day and a Beautiful Tomorrow. Christine Redfield 1


	8. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Of Beautiful Essence. Here We go! Also Sorry for the long wait. I'm such an asshole. Enjoy the short chapter.

* * *

><p>Getting off the plane was so tiring for Chris that Albert had to carry him off the plane. Arriving in the lobby of the airport, they got their passports checked and hailed a taxi. Getting to their hotel, named ' Felix 33 ', they welcomed the air conditioning and got to their hotel rooms.<p>

" Okay, here's how the pairing is going to go. Albert with Chris and Claire and Alex. Is this fine?

" That seems okay with me ". Claire said with a calm voice.

" Good. We should go out for dinner at ... 7:30 pm. That means we'll met up in 4 hours ".

Splitting off to go to their rooms, Al opened the door for Chris, who collapsed on the bed with a giant plop.

" I can't wait to relax on this great vacation, Al. The Paris air is so beautiful and filled with so much love.

" I know, Christopher. ... I see our child is growing quite well. May I feel it?

Hearing Albert's question, Chris nodded his head and lifted his shirt where he could see the baby bump expanding. Extending his hand and landing it on the bump, he felt warmth and was also proud about being a ' soon to be 'father.

" How does it feel, Al? Usually when I put my hand there, they start kicking!

" Wait. Did you just say they? ". " What do you mean ' they ' Chris? ".

" Well, I know this might be silly but I have a feeling we might be having twins. I would love to have two sons, maybe two daughters ".

" I would love that too, Chris. You know, were going to be great parents, right? ".

" Of course. I 'm gonna be the best parent ever. And so are you ".

Sitting up, he planted a kiss right on Al's cheek and then his lips where it grew to a make-out session. Stopping for air, they cuddled and the jet lag finally took them.

Waking up, they noticed it was 7:30 and they should probably get dressed.

" Chris, wake up. We have to go to dinner. Come on. ". Shrugging off the sleep, he got dressed in a comfortable green t-shirt and tight black jeans and his favorite combat boots.

Al decided to dress in a white dress shirt, black dress pants, black suit jacket and a blood-red tie to make it stand out.

Claire and Alex both came knocking at their door, telling them that the taxi was here. Opening the door, they saw that Alex was dressed in the same outfit as Albert expect his tie was dark blue and Claire was wearing a v-line dress that hugged her curves and it was a light blue that suited her.

Arriving at the restaurant , they arrived at their table and each ordered what they wanted. For 10 minutes, they talked about what could happen in the future and how one day, they'll become one big happy family.

After twenty minutes, their faces lighted up when they saw the food being delivered to their table. Albert had a lobster with a side order of a baked potato, Alex had lasagna topped with alfredo sauce, what a strange fellow, Claire had the classic spaghetti and meatball dish and last, Chris ordered a alfredo and shrimp pasta.

" So, Albert, do you love my brother? " Claire said with authority lacing in her voice.

" Of course, and not just because he's having my children but Chris is the most caring person I've ever met in my life. "

After hearing those words, Chris was left blushing but fought it back. " Thank you, Al. "

They thought about having dessert but considering they were all full and Chris wouldn't stop complaining about his damn feet hurting, they decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>I wish I could have put this out a long time ago but since finding out the Avengers Fandom, I got sucked deeper and deeper to the point where I would barely check out the Resident Evil Fandom. This is a rather short update so we'll see where this story goes. Plus, now that the Winter Soldier came out, It's probably gonna hold me back more.<p> 


	9. Beautiful Essence Chapter 9

Here is the new chapter for Beautiful Essence.

* * *

><p>Soon after dinner, Chris and Albert went up to their hotel room and relaxed.<p>

" Albert, do you think we're gonna have a boy or a girl? Maybe even twins? ".

" Dear heart, I don't know what we're gonna have but whatever it is, we will both love the baby or babies with both our hearts ".

Albert pulled Chris onto the bed and held him in his arms. They soon separated and took of their suits and put on their pajamas. After they changed their clothes, they both laid down on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Chris woke up after having a bout of morning sickness. He went to the sink to wash out his mouth of the taste of vomit.

" Are you feeling better, Chris "? Albert asked after seeing him puke out last night's dinner.

" Yeah, just seven more months of this ".

After the little event, they both cooked breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, and waffles. This took 15 minutes and both agreed that each was a pretty good cook.

Since Chris still didn't feel good after this morning, Albert called Alex and Claire, telling that they were gonna stay in today and the duo should enjoy the vacation without them. That was later a great decision which both agreed on since Supernatural can make any of Chris's bad day into a good day.

* * *

><p>Sorry for such the long wait. Like I mentioned in the other chapter, Captain America The Winter Soldier was gonna hold me back from writing which was true. But I later introduced myself to Supernatural which then held me back even more.<p>

I'm even going to a Supernatural convention next week in Las Vegas called Vegascon. But I'm starting to get back into this. But first, Vegascon y'all.


	10. Beautiful Essence - Chapter 10 Extended

Here's chapter 10 of Beautiful Essence.

* * *

><p>After having a relaxing day of Netflix, cuddling and Supernatural, Albert decided that the group should head out today to check out some sites. Quickly agreeing with him, Chris decided to get his clothes ready.<p>

" I'm gonna take a shower, Al ".

" Ok, Chris. Take your time ".

Walking to the bathroom, Chris decided to leave the door open to intentionally tease Albert. Slowly, he took off his shirt and pants. As he reached to take off his underwear, he heard Wesker moan under his breath.

" Like the view, hun? ". Chris said in a teasing tone.

" You know I love the view, dear heart ".

Suddenly, the front door opened and in came Alex. He was dressed in gray cargo shorts and a black v neck. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of his head.

" Chris, your body is so beautiful. Albert, why did it have to be you? God bless your genes.

" Thank you, Alex. Your body is... nice too? ".

Chris then shut the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After 10 minutes, he came and switched into his outfit for the day which was a sleeveless red t-shirt and blue cargo shorts.

" Ready, Al?. I wanna see the Eiffel Tower today ".

" Ok, let me get dressed ".

Albert then changed into a blue t shirt and black cargo shorts and aviator sunglasses just to add an extra touch.

Seeing Chris come out the bathroom, Al immediately wanted to kiss him all over. He loved his tan skin, beautiful eyes, pouty lips and of course, his plump ass.

Chris suddenly thought of something.

" Where's Claire at?. Haven't seen her in a while ".

Alex looked at Chris. " She's coming soon. She had to fix her hair ".

" She always takes forever to do her hair. A simple ponytail would be my way to go if I had long hair ".

Alex scrunched his face in distaste.

" Thank god you ain't a would be way too simple for me."

Chris shrugged his shoulders after the comment was made.

" So, Alex, how's your love life going? Meet any guys or girls as of lately? ".

Alex stared at Albert with a glare.

" Thanks for announcing my bisexuality to everyone, Albert and no, I haven't met anyone yet ".

" Well, I hope you met someone as gorgeous and smart as Chris ".

Alex still had a glare fixed on his face.

" Thanks, Al. You make me feel so better about myself ". Sarcasm was practically dripping with the sentence.

Claire then comes through the door, finally completing the group of four… or five if you count the unborn baby.

" Are we ready to go? ".

The group agreed in various ways and began to leave the room. The Eiffel Tower awaited them.

* * *

><p>Stepping outside, they all agreed that the air in Paris felt different than the air in the city. It felt like excitement was brewing in the air. There were many people crowding the street during the afternoon so they had to stay in a tight knit group.<p>

" I think I can see the Tower from here ". Chris pointed straight ahead where the Tower stood about 2 miles from where they stood.

Albert raised a hand, making them all pause in mid-stride.

" Okay, so here's the bloody plan. First we climb to the top of the tower, take selfies or whatever you call it now and then we have a nice dinner at any restaurant that **I **chose ".

Chris looked at him with confusion. " Why do you get to choose?. How about we vote instead? ".

" Is rock, paper, scissors a good idea ?". Alex looked at everyone as he said this.

Everyone looked back at him like he had grown two heads.

" That is the stupidest idea so far, Alex ".

Alex glared at Albert after he made the comment.

Chris suggested that maybe that we should just go with Albert's plan since he didn't feel like arguing.

" Let's go then ". Claire resumed walking first when everyone still stood in the same exact place.

* * *

><p>" How long is this climb exactly? The sun is starting to set ".<p>

" According to Google, the climb is 704 steps but there is a elevator we can take but we have to switch at the 2nd floor ". Claire then looked up from her phone and look at everyone for a decision. " I'm thinking we should take the elevator since I'm tired ".

Everyone walked to the lift and waited.

" Where should we go next after Paris? ". Chris stated this while looking into Albert's eyes. They all looked at each other waiting for a answer.

" I always wanted to go to Las Vegas. Is that a good answer, dear heart? ".

Chris looked satisfied with the answer and nodded. The elevator finally arrived at the top floor and they stepped out looking in awe at the scenery. The sky was beginning to become dark and with that, the stars began to shine.

" I'm never going to forget this moment. I can see why people would love to live here." Claire then proceeded to take out her phone and click onto camera mode.

" Who's ready for some selfies?. First is Chris, come on. " They stood shoulder to shoulder and smiled at the camera. " This is sure to get 200 likes on Facebook, we're both beautiful specimens of our parents. "

Albert and Alex looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically. After two minutes of laughing, they were greeted with glares from the Redfields. " What's so funny, Al? Is there something funny about our looks, _dear heart? "._

" Of course not, it was just a joke. "

" I thought so. You adore me too much. " Albert walked up to him and circled his arms around his waist. " That's right, I do love you too much... but after the baby comes, you might be in second place. ".

Laughter then erupted from the group and the selfies continued until it was time to leave.

The walk to the restaurant was filled with small talk until they finally arrived.

They sat at their table and began to look through their menus.

The waitress came to their table after five minutes and asked what they wanted.

Albert and Chris ordered steak and frites while Claire and Alex got duck confit. While waiting for their food, they each had a glass of water since they felt bad for Chris considering he couldn't have wine.

The food arrived ten minutes later and the group ate in silence. After finishing dinner, Alex, being the gentleman he is, left a generous tip to the waitress, deeming she was the " hottest piece of ass in Paris ".

" Is your brother always like that?

" When you lived with him as long as I have, you'll get used to it ".

* * *

><p>This is a extended version of Chapter 10 since I felt it was too short. Thanks for staying with my story. Sorry for the long wait. Life has carried me away from writing and for that, I'm sorry y'all. Expect to see longer chapters now.<p> 


End file.
